comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/Earth-1543, a true Marvel/DC Crossover
Since I joined this wiki, I've struggled to create a truly unique Marvel/DC crossover universe. But in all my works, I've overthought myself into near insanity. So, I'm trying again. Superhero Teams Avengers/"Gwenvengers" Dr Gwenstrange.jpg|When Gwen Stacy died, a plethora of clones of her were created. This clone was given mystical powers similar to the Sorcerer Supreme. GwenAmerica.jpg|Another clone of Gwen Stacy was given the super soldier serum. Gwendeadpool.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone had Deadpool's DNA grafted to her own. Gwenhulk.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone has had a blood transfusion with the Hulk Gwenmagneto.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone was given Magneto's magnetism powers Gwenmedusa.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy Clone had Medusa's Inhuman DNA grafted into her own. Gwenthor.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone wears asgardian armor and wields a hammer much like Thor's. Gwenwolverine.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone was experimented with Wolverine's DNA. GwenSpiderwoman.png|A final Gwen Stacy clone was given the DNA of an OZ powered spider Young Ultimates YUSpiderMan.jpg|Peter Parker is a kid who was bitten by a mutated spider and became Spider-Man. YURaven.jpg|Raven, the mortal daughter of Trigon YUMsMartian.jpg|M'gann M'orzz is the niece of J'onn J'onzz, and has chosen to become Miss Martian. YUNova.jpg|Sam Alexander is the last Nova YUImpulse.jpg|Wally West is the brother of Iris West, and is now the Impulse. YUWonderGirl.png|Cassie Sandsmark is the demigod daughter of Zeus, who is Wonder Girl YUBeastBoy.jpg|Garfield Logan is the adopted brother of M'gann M'orzz. After a blood transfusion, he has become Beast Boy. YUIceMan.jpg|Bobby Drake is the chryogenic mutant Iceman YUShadowcat.jpg|Kitty Pryde is the intangible mutant Shadowcat YUNightcrawler.jpg|Kurt Wagner is the teleporting mutant Nightcrawler YUJubilee.png|Jubilation Lee is the spunky mutant Jubilee YUX23.jpg|Laura Kinney is the clone of Wolverine, or X-23 Suicide Squad SSDeathstroke.png|Slade Wilson is a superhuman mercenary called Deathstroke SSDeadshot.png|Floyd Lawton is a professional assassin and vigilante called Deadshot SSHarleyQuinn.jpg|Harleen Quinzel is the psychiatrist of the Joker who became his girlfriend Harley Quinn. SSKillerCroc.jpg|Waylon Jones is a man who suffers from a skin condition that makes him the Killer Croc SSPoisonIvy.jpg|Pamela Isley is a woman who was transformed by science into Poison Ivy SSRedHood.png|Jason Todd is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, who has become the violent Red Hood vigilante. SSCaptainCold.png|Leonard Snart is a thief who was experimented on to become Captain Cold. SSCitizenV.jpg|Helmut Zemo is the brother of Heinrich Zemo II, and served as a fake hero called Citizen V before he gained a conscious. SSSongbird.jpg|Melissa Gold is a woman given a super scream power who calls herself Songbird. SSDeadpool.jpg|Wade Wilson is a mercenary who became disfigured, yet immortal, and became the mutant antihero Deadpool SSWinterSoldier.jpg|Bucky Barnes is a World War 2 hero who was kidnapped by Hydra and made into the Winter Soldier assassin. Outsiders ORedSheHulk.jpg|Betty Ross is the fiance of Bruce Banner who has been transformed into the Red She-Hulk OBatman.jpg|Bruce Wayne is the Batman Vigilante and Leader of the Outsiders OBlackWidow.jpg|Natasha Romanov is the super spy Black Widow OIronFist.jpg|Danny Rand is a kid who possesses the power of the Iron Fist OPowerWoman.jpg|Jessica Jones is a private investigator who also works as Power Woman. OBlackCanary.jpg|Dinah Laurel Lance is the girlfriend of Oliver Queen, and also the Black Canary OPowerMan.jpg|Luke Cage is the indestructible Power Man OGreenArrow.jpg|Oliver Queen is a billionaire who is secretly the Green Arrow Vigilante OMoonKnight.jpg|Marc Spector is the Moon Knight Vigilante ODaredevil.jpg|Matt Murdock is the blind Daredevil vigilante OScarletSpider.jpg|A clone of Peter Parker, Ben has chosen to become the Scarlet Spider OAntMan.jpg|Eric O'Grady is the third person to be called Ant-Man. When around another, he calls himself Black Ant. OWolverine.jpg|James Howlett is the Wolverine, doing the job nobody else will do Defenders DValkyrie.png|The Valkyrie has been imprisoned by Loki and the Enchantress into the body of Barbara Norris DDrStrange.jpg|Dr. Stephen Strange, or Strange, is a former doctor who has become the Sorcerer Supreme DShazam.jpg|Billy Batson has been chosen to wield the power of Shazam. DHulk.jpg|Bruce Banner was transformed by the gamma formula into the Hulk DMagik.jpg|Illyana Rasputina is the sister of Colossus, who wields a powerful sword to become Magik. DHellcat.jpg|Trish Walker is a woman who was given a mysterious cat costume that allows her to become Hellcat DAntMan.jpg|Dr. Hank Pym is a scientist who discovered the Pym particle which creates the sizechanging superhero. He first becomes Ant-Man, then Giant-Man, Goliath, and Yellowjacket DWonderWoman.jpg|Athena is the goddess of wisdom, courage, law/justice, and warfare who was exiled to the Earth, where she has become Wonder Woman New Ultimates NUHawkeye.jpg|Clint Barton is the ultimate archer, Hawkeye NUNightwing.jpg|Dick Grayson is the first Robin, who has since become Nightwing NUSunspot.png|Roberto Da Costa is the leader of the New Ultimates as the mutant Sunspot NUFirestorm.jpg|Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch can fuse together to create Firestorm. NUStarfire.jpg|Koriand'r is the Tamaran warrior princess Starfire. NUM.png|Monet St. Croix is the mutant superhuman M. NUSpiderWoman.jpg|Jessica Drew is a woman who had Peter Parker's DNA infused into her blood, giving to her spider powers. NUCaptainMarvel.jpg|Carol Danvers is the kree powered Captain Marvel. NUHulkling.jpg|Teddy Altman is the son of Kree hero Mar-Vell and Skrull princess Anelle. NUWiccan.jpg|In the distant future, when Wanda Maximoff's son William was stillborn, throughout time and space, he was reincarnated. Billy Kaplan is the current reincarnation, Wiccan. West Coast Ultimates WCUWarMachine.png|James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a childhood friend of Tony Stark who joined the military. After Stark technology was stolen by Justin Hammer, Rhodey stole the new War Machine suit back and wears it now. WCUCyborg.jpg|Victor Stone was in an accident that required cybernetic implants, becoming the Cyborg WCUTigra.jpg|Marie Grant is the descendant of a secret society of cat people who suddenly became the Tigra WCURedHulk.jpg|Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross has been hunting the Hulk for years, before he himself becomes the Red Hulk WCUVision.png|The Vision is a creation of Ultron that turned against his creator to become a hero. WCUQuake.jpg|Daisy Johnson is an inhuman who has become Quake WCUAgentVenom.jpg|Flash Thompson is an old classmate of Peter Parker who was bound to a variation of the Symbiote, becoming Agent Venom WCUWonderMan.png|Simon Williams is a man made of ionic energy called Wonder Man. Future Foundation FFInvisibleWoman.jpg|Susan Storm was transformed by a science experiment into the Invisible Woman. FFThing.jpg|Benjamin Grimm was transformed by an experiment into the Thing FFHumanTorch.jpg|Johnny Storm is the brother of Susan Storm who was transformed by an experiment into the Human Torch FFMrFantastic.jpg|When the original Reed Richards became one of humanities greatest villains, he created a clone of himself to pose as him so that he wouldn't be suspicious. This clone has become a genuine hero FFSheHulk.jpg|Jennifer Walters is the cousin of Bruce Banner who was given a blood transfusion that made her into a She-Hulk. FFBlackBolt.jpg|Black Bolt is the king of the Inhumans FFCrystal.jpg|Crystal is an inhuman princess FFMedusa.jpg|Medusa is the inhuman queen and wife of Black Bolt FFInferno.jpg|Dante Petruz has become Inferno FFAntMan.png|Scott Lang is the size changing superhero Ant-Man FFBlackPanther.jpg|T'Challa is the king of Wakanda, and the hero Black Panther FFIronSpider.jpg|Amadeus Cho is a child prodigy who is capable of wearing the Iron Spider Suit. FFStorm.jpg|Ororo Munroe is the electric mutant Storm Guardians of the Galaxy GOTGStarLord.jpg|Peter Quill is the intergalactic Star-Lord GOTGGroot.jpg|Groot is a creature made out of tree bark GOTGMartianManhunter.jpg|J'onn J'onzz is one of the last Martians, becoming the Martian Manhunter GOTGGamora.jpg|Gamora is the adopted daughter of Thanos who has turned against her father to become a hero. GOTGRocketRaccoon.jpg|Rocket is a genetically experimented raccoon with a foul mouth and a giant gun. GOTGDrax.jpg|Drax the Destroyer is the last of his family and has vowed revenge on Thanos. SHIELD 01_Phil_Coulson.jpg|Phil Coulson is one of SHIELD's greatest agents. 02 Nick Fury.jpg|Nick Fury is the director of SHIELD 03 Maria Hill.jpg|Maria Hill is the right hand of Nick Fury 04 Melinda May.png|Melinda May is a retired field agent. X-Men *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Angel (Warren Worthington) *Beast (Hank McCoy) *Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Polaris (Lorna Dane) *Havok (Alexander Summers) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) *Gambit (Remy LeBeau) *Pixie (Megan Gwynn) *Transonic (Laurie Tromett) *Genesis (Evan Sabah Nur) Ultimates *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Thor (Thor Odinson) *Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Falcon (Sam Wilson) *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) Supporting Characters *Alfred Pennyworth *Jim Gordon *Iris West *Harrison Wells *Zeus *Hera *Lois Lane *Pepper Potts *Jane Foster *Marlo Chandler *Sharon Carter *Mar-Vell *Betty Brant *JJ Jameson *Harry Osborn *May Parker *George Stacy *Gwen Stacy *MJ Watson *Colleen Wing Supervillain Teams Arkham Knights AKArkhamKnight.png|The Arkham Knights is an army of clones of many heroes and allies. There are some that are even genetically combined Arkham Knights. The Brotherhood *Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) *White Queen (Emma Frost) *Juggernaut (Cain Marko) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) *Mr. Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) Advanced Idea Mechanics *Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) *Star Sapphire *Justin Hammer *Abomination (Emil Blonsky) *Arnim Zola Cabal *Ra's Al Ghul *Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) *Parallax *Gorilla Grodd *Hades *Brainiac *Dr. Doom (Victor Van Damme) *Baron Zemo (Heinrich Zemo) *Loki *Ultron *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *Viper (Ophelia Sarkissian) *Thanos *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *Purple Man (Zebediah Kilgrave) Dark Ultimates *Black Adam *Bane *Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) *Lex Luthor *Maker (Reed Richards) *Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) *Dark Hulk (Bruce Banner Clone) *Inertia (Peter Lensherr) *Moonstone (Karla Sofen) *Iron Maiden (Yelena Belova) *Sentry (Robert Reynolds) *Bullseye (Lester) Sinister Six *Killer Frost (Louis Lincoln) *Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Electro (Max Dillon) *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Jackal (Miles Warren) *Kraven (Sergei Kravinoff) *Lizard (Curt Connors) *Mysterio (Quentin Beck) *Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) *Sandman (Flint Marko) *Scorpion (Max Gargan) *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Injustice League *Joker *Absorbing Man/Devil Hulk (Brian Banner) *Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) *Carnage (Cletus Kasady) Alternate Earth-1543 In this reality, which diverges 5 years in the future to 35 years in the future, Ultron leads an assault on organic life. Young Ultimates (5 Years Later) Supergirl (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Kara Zor-El has become Supergirl in this alternate Earth Captain Marvel (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Rick Jones is a being of pure energy called Captain Marvel. White Raven (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Raven is a sorceress called White Raven. Miss Martian (Alternate Earth-3911).jpg|M'gann M'orzz is Miss Martian on this alternate earth. Beast Boy (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Garfield Logan is the feral Beast Boy on this alternate earth Jubilee (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee, has been turned into a vampire on this alternate earth Suicide Squad (5 Years Later) Harley Quinn (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Harleen Quinzel is Harley Quinn on this alternate earth Ultimates (35 Years Later) Wonder Woman (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Cassie Sandsmark has become the new Wonder Woman and is the founder of New Themyscira. Spider-Girl (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|May Parker is the daughter of Peter Parker who has become Spider-Girl Iron Spider (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Benjamin Parker is the son of Peter Parker who has become the Iron Spider Black Widow (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|April Parker is the daughter of Peter Parker who has become Black Widow Superboy (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Jim Kent is the son of Conner Kent and M'gann M'orzz who has become Superboy, defender of Neotropolis Fury (Alternate Earth-1543).jpeg|Helena Drake is the daughter of Cassie Sandsmark and Tim Drake who has become the Fury Impulse (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Barry West is the son of Wally West who has become Impulse Kid Flash (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Jun West is the daughter of Wally West who has become Kid Flash, one of the defenders of New Keystone City Nightmare (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Angela Logan is the daughter of Garfield Logan and Raven, who has become the Nightmare Pixie (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Rita Logan is the daughter of Garfield Logan and Raven, who has become the Pixie Silk (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Annie Parker is the daughter of Peter Parker who has become the hero Silk. Deathstroke (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Grant Wilson is the son of Slade Wilson who has succeeded his father as Deathstroke, and has become the leader of New Star City. Captain America (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Bucky Barnes has become the new Captain America after Steve's death. Azrael (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Tallant Wayne is the religious Azrael, son of Bruce Wayne. Nightwing (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne who has become Nightwing. Batman (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Terry McGinnis was chosen by a dying Tim Drake to become the new Batman, protector of Neo Gotham. *Harlequin (Lucy Quinzel) *Superman (Conner Kent) *Captain America (Danielle Cage) Suicide Squad (35 Years Later) SSBatman (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Jason Todd has become a volatile Batman, leading a brand new Suicide Squad Hellions (35 Years Later) Icemaster (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Bobby Drake has become the Ice Master, guardian of the New Arctic terrain Nocturne (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Talia Wagner is the daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch, who goes by the name Nocturne. Sentinel X (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Shogo Lee is the adopted son of Jubilee, who has created a suit of armor to become Sentinel-X. *Kitty (Christina Rasputin) The Freedom Fighters (35 Years Later) Bruce Wayne (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Bruce Wayne is a man whose age finally caught up with him. Thunderbolts (35 Years Later) *Lord Superman *Lord Batman (Bruce Wayne Jr.) *Lord Wonder Woman *Lord Flash *Lord Green Lantern *Lord Aquaman *Lord Atom *Lord Firestorm *Lord Cyborg *Lord Martian Manhunter *Lord Black Canary *Lord Iron Patriot *Lord Spider-Man *Lord Captain Marvel *Lord Hawkeye *Lord Wolverine *Lord Hulk *Lord Scarlet Witch *Lord Thor *Lord Kang *Lord Maker *Lord Quicksilver *Lord Captain America *Lord Iron Man *Lord Medusa *Lord Wasp Category:Blog posts